smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Not a Smurfling Toy
"I'm Not a Smurfling Toy" is the 39th episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, with the focus on Snappy and Stingle. Synopsis The episode starts at the beach where all the Smurfs are having fun: Handy is building some windsurfing boards, some Smurfs are swimming, and the Smurflings are making a sand castle. When they finish, Snappy asks Nat if he brought the toy soldiers - he thought that Snappy brought them instead, so Snappy gets angry and yells at him which results in an argument between the two. Eventually they hear someone singing and decide to follow the voice; it happens to be Stingle (now wearing a straw hat and flower collar) singing the prelude version of "On a Tropical Island" while lying on a small carpet and under a small parasol made with leaves. He stand up and runs to the water to dive, but Snappy catches him with a net. Stingle says, "Something tells me I'm in trouble!" Stingle remains trapped in the net while the Smurflings discuss what to do with the Scorpomouse. Snappy wants him to replace the soldiers, but Nat strongly disagrees and wants Snappy to set him free to which Stingle agrees, but Snappy still wants him to be the soldier. While distracted with their arguing, Stingle digs under the sand and manages to escape and walks away in a fast tip-toe scurry while he whispers, "So long, stupid!" Snappy notices and runs after him; Stingle sees Snappy and screams in horror and runs away. He finds a coconut tree, climbs up, and Snappy follows. However, Stingle makes to the top, grabs a coconut, and throws it at his head, making him fall. Stingle climbs down and when Snappy quickly regains his consciousness and notices Stingle; he throws sand at his eyes, blinding him. While he is blind, Stingle notices a walking coconut crab, so he grabs it and puts it in Snappy's pants. The coconut crab pinches his butt, making him run and jump around while screaming in pain. Later Stingle is wearing a skirt made of leaves and dancing the hula while singing the first verse of "On a Tropical Island" until he notices Snappy coming and says, "Uh-oh!" He races away and during the chase, Stingle sees a bucket and grabs it. Snappy catches up, but Stingle glares at him and puts the bucket on his head, becoming stuck in the process. He walks away trying to remove the bucket, so Stingle take advantage of the distraction and walks away while calling out, "So long, stupid!" Stingle is later seen burying his body in the sand while singing the second verse of "On a Tropical Island" until he notices an enfuriated Snappy coming. He makes a Scorpomouse mound of sand and puts his hat and collar on it and digs under the sand to hide. Snappy grabs it, but then realizes it's a farse. Stingle pops out from the sand disguised as a pirate and tricks him into helping him find the treasure. They enter Mt. Antler, and then he gives Snappy the map and tells him to follow the instructions. Soon it is revealed that the treasure map was fake and Snappy finds a clue with writing saying, "Sucker!" He angrily throws the map in the shape of a ball, hitting a Squirrelcupine, which angrily chases him down. Stingle walks to the cave's exit while happily singing the final verse of "On a Tropical Island," thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 38' -- "Joey's Song" *'Episode 40' -- "Fooly's Sweetheart" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles